NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS
by Darcyi
Summary: El era como el fuego, ella era como el agua que apagaba el incendio que había dentro de este –No se por cuánto tiempo pueda resistirlo- le advirtió a la mujer con quien había compartido tanto –No necesitas hacerlo- le susurro ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus mejillas y sellaba aquellas palabras con un beso.


TITULO.- NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

RESUMEN.- El era como el fuego, ella era como el agua que apagaba el incendio que había dentro de este –No se por cuánto tiempo pueda resistirlo- le advirtió a la mujer con quien había compartido tanto –No necesitas hacerlo- le susurro ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus mejillas y sellaba aquellas palabras con un beso.

 **NOTA.-** Por lo regular me fascina llamar a KYLO REN por el nombre de BEN SOLO, pero la realidad es que me encantan los dos, para mi son uno mismo, esta vez utilizare a KYLO REN aunque dios siento que ese es un apodo y no su nombre.

CAPÍTULO UNICO

DEFINITIVAMENTE… NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

 **KYLO REN POV**

El invierno había anunciado su aparición hacia algunas semanas atrás, el planeta de Naboo era tan hermoso como lo había leído en el pasado, era un sitio cálido, perfecto para pasar el resto de mis días, una tierra de nadie, neutral, nunca perteneció ni pertenecería a las guerras intergalácticas que surgieron en el pasado. Podía sentir el aire frio acariciando mi rostro, me acerque al balcón de nuestra habitación con el propósito de contemplar aquel amanecer _``Magnifico´´_ pensé mientras cruzaba los brazos y dejaba que mis fosas nasales se inundaran de aquel aroma a pino, roble, así como otra cantidad infinita de olores que nos regalaba la fauna. No podía pedir más después de aquellos días de guerra que había cobrado la vida de muchos inocentes, luego de aquellas batallas que habían mantenido nuestros caminos separados. Cerré mis ojos decidido a continuar disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que deseaba nunca terminara. Esta era mi nueva vida ahora y me gustaba, con ella a mi lado era suficiente para tener la felicidad que no había conseguido en mis primeros años de vida.

Pronto sentí como unos brazos frágiles y delgados rodeaban mi espalda mientras sentía el peso de su rostro calentando el área de mi omoplato derecho, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, conduje la palma de mi mano hasta donde se encontraba la de ella aprisionando mi abdomen y la coloqué encima de la suya.

-Buenos días- dije mientras me daba la vuelta lentamente sin romper aquel contacto para encontrarme con sus orbes avellana, una sonrisa se instauro rápidamente en la comisura de sus labios seguido de un:

-Buenos días Ben- articulo con un tono que reflejaba su estado somnoliento, rodé su cuerpo entre mis brazos atrayéndolo mas al mío, al instante sentí como ella dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras llevaba su mano derecha a mi pecho dejándola descansar sobre mi corazón y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda.

No había necesidad en ese instante de decirnos más de lo dicho, ella era mi mundo, Rey era suficiente para mí, mis días en Naboo con ella a mi lado completaban el circulo que me permitía decir que aquello era felicidad. Acaricie su espalda mientras dejaba descasar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y aspiraba el olor a jazmín que su cabello despedía.

-Hueles muy bien – le susurre mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón inundaban aquella habitación silenciosa, era esa clase de cosas las que hacían que cada día me enamorara más de ella, era como la primera vez, siempre era así con ella, sus reacciones nunca me cansaban. Ella era el tipo de chica que se sonrojaba cuando le decía lo hermosa que se veía, incluso cuando le recordaba lo mucho que sus ojos me transmitían la paz que desde niño había deseado, Rey era mi mundo y no estaba dispuesto a permitirme compartirla con alguien más; sabía que había llegado el gran momento de dar el siguiente paso, pero lo que me agobiaba tanto era ¿Cómo proponérselo?

-Para ti siempre huelo bien- dijo finalmente sacándome de mis pensamientos, no pude evitar sonreír por su comentario, deslice mis manos hasta sus hombros y separe nuestro contacto, en su rostro vi reflejada la sorpresa por mis acciones, sonreí de lado y ella hizo lo mismo mientras llevaba sus manos a mi pecho dejándolas descansar en ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - dijo después de un rato sacándome del trance en que me encontraba.

-Es que no puedo creer que hoy te veas tan hermosa- comente mientras contemplaba como su rostro se sonrojaba una vez más, desvió de inmediato su mirada de la mía y sus manos pronto intentaron privarme de contemplar por un poco más aquella vista que tanto me gustaba apreciar.

-Siempre haces eso- me reclamo mientras ocultaba su cara tras sus manos –haces comentarios que provocan que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren- confeso, no pude evitar ocultar una sonrisa mientras llevaba mi mano a su rostro y toma sus manos que me privaban de mirar aquel rostro que tanto me gustaba admirar.

-Rey, solo digo la verdad- dije aquello mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi boca y depositaba un beso en ellas – eres hermosa- articulé mientras me acercaba en busca de aquellos labios que tanto añoraba – tu luces hermosa- le susurre para encontrarme con aquellos labios sabor cereza, el sabor de su boca era tan embriagante que hacía que perdiera el control sobre cada uno de mis sentidos, me provocaba esas palpitaciones que solo ella podía , sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- le susurre cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Yo también- respondió mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi pecho y seguíamos disfrutando de la brisa helada que entraba por el balcón de la habitación.

 _ **DIEZ MESES DESPUÉS**_

Habíamos acudido al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas provisiones, sentía las miradas sobre nosotros, algunos nos miraban con temor mientras otros parecían ya haberse acostumbrado por completo a nuestra presencia. Ella era el salvavidas de todos aquello, sin embargo, algunos no entendían como un ser lleno de bondad había caído presa del amor por alguien como yo, un hombre que había nacido en medio de la luz, pero en su momento se sumergió en aquella oscuridad.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _-Ya basta- dijo ella mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa del consejo- ¿Qué otra cosa quieren de nosotros? - pregunto con furia – se los hemos dado todo sin preguntar, el- me señalo mientras tomaba mi mano y la entrelazaba entre la suya- lucho a mi lado, salvo mi vida, nuestras vidas, ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad? - reclamo mientras en su mirada veía esa determinación, ``No cederá fácilmente´´ pensé mientras me ponía a la par de ella._

 _-Rey- la llame por su nombre, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los míos, le sonreí momentáneamente – déjame hablar- le pedí mientras soltaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla_

 _-Pero Ben…- respingo de inmediato con preocupación._

 _-No pasa nada- respondí mientras daba un paso hacia delante – sé que nos le hace nada felices que un ser como yo aun continúe con vida- confesé- creo que muchos de ustedes preferirían verme muerto, con excepción quizá de la mujer que yace entre ustedes- dije aquello refiriéndome a la mujer que me había dado la vida- mi madre- salió de mis labios finalmente_

 _-Eres consciente de tus crímenes- dijo uno de los miembros mientras su semblante se volvía más duro de lo que aparentaba ser_

 _-Lose- respondí de inmediato esperando a que terminara su discurso_

 _-Sabes que muchos de los presentes perdieron su hogar gracias a esa terrible orden que su momento comandaste- me recordó_

 _-Lose- respondí una vez más, porque aquello era tan cierto que resultaría descarado negarlo._

 _-entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos contigo Kylo Ren? – dijo el mayor mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Yo sé lo que debo de hacer, sé que debo pagar por los crímenes que he convertido en nombre de una causa- dije aquello mientras sentía como la mano de Rey se enredaba en mi brazo, me gire para ver su rostro preocupado, le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla y puse detrás de su oreja un mechón que me obstruía la vista- todo estará bien- le susurre para después girar mi vista hacia quienes decidirían que harían con mi vida._

 _Los observé mientras se miraban unos a otros y susurraban cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender o entender, parecían serios al respecto, era consiente que muchos de ellos habían perdido todo en nombre de su causa, las bajas habían sido a ambos lados yo perdí a mi padre en aquel puente, lo perdí porque así lo decidí al atravesarlo con mi sable de luz, pero ellos, ellos perdieron todo en medio de una guerra que nadie pidió._

 _-Ben- me llamo en voz baja Rey haciéndome salir del trance en que me encontraba_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte mientras veía sus ojos de preocupación_

 _\- ¿Vas a estar bien? - contesto con otra pregunta._

 _-Ya te tengo a ti, con eso me basta- le asegure intentando calmar sus preocupaciones- tu eres todo lo que necesito, incluso si mi vida debe terminar ahora mismo no estoy arrepentido de haber pasado los últimos momentos contigo- le confesé mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

 _-Ben…- susurro mi nombre mientras veía como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse._

 _\- ¿Ben? - pregunto uno de los ancianos llamando nuestra atención._

 _-Si – dijo Rey de inmediato –Él es Ben Solo, ¿No lo habrán olvidado? - dijo aquello con molestia_

 _-No- dijo uno de los ansíanos- pero, ¿Por qué lo Llamas Ben? - pregunto con curiosidad._

 _-Kylo Ren murió hace mucho, murió el día- dijo haciendo una pausa- que Ben decidió luchar a mi lado y terminar con esta guerra que ni siquiera nos pertenecía- dijo haciendo una pausa- saben que es lo justo- les recordó- sin el esto jamás hubiera terminado_

 _-Puede que tengas razón- dijo otro de los ancianos- pero no es fácil, el termino con la vida de tantos planetas que no tenían partido en esta guerra- recordó_

 _-Lose- respondí de inmediato- sin embargo, no puedo controlar las acciones del pasado- les recordé- pero si puedo asegurar que en el futuro jamás permitiría que pasara de nuevo-_

 _-La vida de inocentes podría ser nuevamente perturbada, ¿Quién nos puede asegurar no volverás a caer en las tentaciones del lado oscuro? - pregunto otro de los presentes_

 _-Yo puedo asegurarlo- dijo Rey con determinación mientras se giraba a verme- él y yo tenemos una conexión, puedo sentir y prevenir lo que el hará-_

 _-Pero él puede hacer contigo lo mismo, ¿O me equivoco? -_

 _-No- respondió Rey- es por eso que les pido, no les suplico que me concedan esta única petición- dijo aquello provocando que la atención de todos se centrara en ella_

 _-Quieres que le permitamos continuar con su vida- dijo mi madre finalmente después de haber permanecido en silencio durante tanto tiempo_

 _-Si…- respondió mientras tomaba mi mano – eso es lo único que quiero-_

 _-Es una responsabilidad muy grande- le recordaron_

 _-Lose, pero para mí no es necesario demostrar nada a nadie, el merece comenzar una nueva vida- dijo ella._

 _-Esto no es un juego Joven Rey- le recordó otro de los presentes al que mi madre llamo Tristán._

 _-Lose Tristán- dijo ella- no es un juego, mis servicios no son más requeridos- les recordó- por eso puedo ir a su lado y encargarme que jamás vuelva a sucumbir ante la oscuridad-_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas Ben? - pregunto Rey sacándome de mis pensamientos, me gire a verla y su rostro irradiaba felicidad, algo había cambiado, podía sentir esa perturbación en su fuerza, pero aun no descifraba lo que era, quizá eran solo ideas mías, no lose.

-Pensaba en lo feliz que soy de tenerte a mi lado- dije mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y veía como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba ver en ella.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo para la cena- dijo mientras me daba las bolsas- solo necesito ir a un lugar más, pero me encantaría te adelantaras a preparar las cosas en casa- me pidió mientras sonreía

\- ¿No puedo ir contigo y esperar? - cuestione

\- ¿Desde cuándo Ben Solo se volvió sobre protector? - pregunto ella mientras reía- no hay necesidad- me aseguro- son solo unas prendas que pedí para nosotros y la verdad es que muero de hambre, que mejor que te adelantes y me esperes en casa con la cena casi preparada- dijo aquello mientras sonreía

-Está bien- dije a regañadientes- solo no tardes demasiado- pedí mientras la veía perderse entre la multitud del mercado de la ciudad.

 **REY POV**

Sentía como los nervios tomaban posesión de cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón latía a tal velocidad que temía que en cualquier instante se saliera de su lugar, la respiración era tan apresurada que tuve que recordarme en varias ocasiones que el aire no se escaparía de mis manos.

-Rey- me llamo finalmente la enfermera

-Aquí- dije inmediatamente poniéndome de pie.

-sígame por favor- me pidió mientras sonreía indicándome el camino que debía seguir

-felicidades señora Rey- dijo de inmediato una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros –tiene usted trece semanas de embarazo- finalizo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿un bebe? - pregunte con incredulidad mientras sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaban, una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de mis labios de forma involuntaria. Me lleve la mano a mi vientre y acaricie con delicadeza la zona temiendo herir a la persona que descansaba en su interior.

-Estoy segura que usted y su esposo serán muy felices- dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre con los resultados – ahora solo le voy a dar un par de indicaciones –

 **KYLO REN POV**

-Tardaste demasiado- dije de inmediato mientras la veía entrar a la casa

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía

-Hay algo diferente en ti- dije rápidamente mientras tomaba su mano

\- ¿lo crees? - pregunto divertida

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- finalicé mientras la guiaba hasta el balcón donde tenía todo preparado _``Es ahora o nunca´´_ pensé mientras llevaba mi mano a sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto divertida

-Es una sorpresa- le susurre al oído mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía con solo escuchar aquellas palabras.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la terraza de nuestra casa, sentía como el viento golpeaba nuestros rostros mientras la carpa que me había encargado de instalar horas antes nos cubría de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer lentamente

\- ¿Lluvia? –dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Lluvia para un momento tan especial- dije yo mientras retiraba mi mano y me ponía de rodillas con el anillo que mi padre había dado a mi madre.

-Ben- dijo ella con sorpresa al ver la sortija, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, sus manos cubrieron su boca por la sorpresa

-Rey- la llame mientras tomaba su mano- No necesito nada en esta galaxia mientras te tenga solo a ti – confese mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo – por eso sé que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado- finalice mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunte finalmente mientras mis ojos se perdían en aquella mirada avellana que tanto amaba

-Estoy embarazada- salió de sus labios dejándome paralizado.

REY POV

Vi como los ojos de Ben se abrían ante la sorpresa de las palabras que habían salido de mis labios, pero no podía postergarlo más, no cuando me había pedido compartiera una vida con él, este bebe era producto del amor que nos profesábamos, por un segundo me alarmé, temía que lo rechazara, pero entonces vi cómo se formaba en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa

-¿Un bebe?- pregunto con incredulidad mientras sus labios se impactaban sobre los míos y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo – un bebe producto de nuestro amor Rey, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, lleve los míos a su espalda y lo abrace con fuerza, después de escuchar aquello sabia que todo estaría bien, el amaría a nuestro hijo tanto ocmo yo

-Si Ben… un bebé- dije nuevamente mientras sentía como separaba nuestros cuerpos y su mirada buscaba la mía

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? - pregunto con angustia

-Tenía miedo y no estaba segura- confesé mientras bajaba la mirada

-Hey- me llamo mientras tomaba mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – debiste haber dicho algo, ¿Fue por eso que no querías que te acompañara hoy? - pregunto curioso

-En parte- respondí

-Rey- me llamo nuevamente- este bebe es nuestro- dijo aquello mientras su mano descendía hasta mi vientre – nuestro bebe que concebimos con amor- finalizo mientras pegaba la frente a la mía –ahora finalmente está completa nuestra familia- dijo aquello mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente a la mía

-Te amo- le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Yo también los amo- respondió el mientras me resguardaba en el calor de sus brazos.

Porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba de él, habíamos pasado por tantas tormentas que ahora teníamos derecho a disfrutar de esta pequeña parte de la vida, esto que llaman felicidad. Mis días de dolor y sufrimiento por la soledad en que me encontré sumergida alguna vez se extinguieron cuando lo conocí, pero nunca pensé que aquel hombre de cabellos negros al que alguna vez llamé monstruo termina siendo la otra mitad que necesitaba para que mi vida tuviera paz y tranquilidad.

-Te amo Rey- me susurro mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos y cubría mi cuerpo con las sabanas

-Te amo Ben- susurre mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y dejaba que acunara mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.


End file.
